Harry Potter et l'héritier au sang mélé
by Iaco
Summary: Harry se retrouve à Poudlard un peu tot. Mais que va-t-il y faire ?
1. Chp 1 : Retour prématuré

**Chp 1**

**Retour prématuré**

Voilà un mois que Harry Potter était enfermé dans sa chambre. Ceci n'était pas dut comme auparavant aux Dursley désireux de ne lui apporter le moindre bonheur, mais au fait qu'il avait fini sa cinquième année à Poudlard et pouvait ainsi exercer la magie comme il le voulait. Bien sûr, il était obligé de se cacher des moldus et sa chambre lui offrait cette possibilité. Durant ce premier mois, qui ,maintenant il le savait, était obligé de passer chez son oncle et sa tante, il n'avait pas perdu son temps. Tous les sorts de l'encyclopédie de défense que lui avait offerte Lupin le Noël dernier étaient métrisé.

Il n'avait évidemment reçu aucunes informations importantes par hiboux mais ne s'emportait plus à cette idée. D'ailleurs depuis la mort de son parrain, il avait réussi à contrôler toutes ces envies et sentiments. Il s'était aperçu que cela lui rendait la réflexion beaucoup plus objective. L'événement le plus révélateur fut lorsque Cho lui envoya une lettre pour lui présenter ses excuses et lui demander quels sentiments pouvait-il lui resté. Il aurait voulu rappelé que ces amis était mal choisi, mais il pensa qu'il valait mieux la ménager et avait simplement répondu qu'à l'heure actuelle il n'était plus sûr de ses sentiments.

Les informations les plus importantes qu'il ait reçu par courrier étaient ces résultats aux Buses il avait reçu 4 Optimals dans les quatre matières dont il avait besoin de poursuivre pour devenir Auror. Il n'accorda aucune importance aux autres où il n'avait pas de très bonne note bien qu'acceptable certaines fois.

Lors de son anniversaire, il avait reçu de la part de ses amis et admirateurs suffisamment de desserts pour l'année, seul l'Ordre, Hermione et Mc Gonnagall en avait pensé autrement. Hermione lui avait envoyé une sorte de poupée gonflable qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour l'entraînement au combat, ce que avait trouvé Harry très utile pour simuler des duels. Mc Gonnagall lui avait envoyé des livres sur les matières que les Aurors étudiaient après Poudlard. Il avait testé quelques techniques et sortilèges y figurant, mais n'avait obtenu que peu de résultats. L'ordre quand à lui, avait envoyé une Glace a L'ennemi qui tenait dans la poche.

Mais aujourd'hui Harry attendait bien autre chose. Il savait que quelqu'un se manifesterait. Il y avait exactement un mois qu'il était à Privet Drive. Ces valises étaient déjà faites. Il attendait tout en réfléchissant à l'attitude qu'avait eu sa tante durant ce mois. Par rapport à son habitude elle s'était conduite comme si elle voulait remercier Harry de la protection qu'il lui apportait. Elle faisait attention que ni son fils ni son mari ne la voie faire, de la même manière que s'il n'avait pas été au courant de la protection que le sang de Harry leur apportait, ce qui devait être apparemment vrai. Il pensa donc qu'en échange, il devait peut-être lui parler de son possible départ aujourd'hui.

Il épia donc à la fenêtre, le moment où sa tante serait seul, puis descendit lui parler. A sa grande surprise, ils discutèrent pendant presque une heure et lui révèla qu'elle avait décidé d'ignorer la magie le jour où Voldemort avait tué sont fiancé. Elle lui avoua que c'était la cause qu'il l'avait décidé à le garder et à accepter la protection de Dumbledore. Ca explique sont attitude l'année dernière avait soudain réagit Harry. La conversation vu coupé par l'apparition et disparition instantané d'une forme rouge et or. C'est ce qu'attendait Harry. Il déclara : "C'est l'heure, à l'année prochaine". Puis pour la première fois de sa vie sa tante l'embrassa.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il vit Fumseck encore petit mais déjà prêt à soulever un poids très élevé. Il prit la lettre que lui tendait Fumseck et la lit. Dumbledore lui avait envoyé son phénix pour qu'il parte là où il le souhaitait et que son phénix lui transmettrait le nom de ce lieu.

Harry réfléchissait, il pensa tout d'abord au Terrier mais décida qu'il ne voulait pas mettre la maison des Weasley sous le coup d'une attaque de mangemorts, puis il pensa au quartier général mais cela lui fit tellement mal qu'il n'imaginait pas retourné dans la maison de son parrain. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il serait à l'abrit et heureux malgré le peu de personne qui y serait à cette époque de l'année. Il se tourna vers Fumseck prit ces bagages et tendit la main vers la patte du phénix et dit " Je crois que Poudlard sera le meilleur endroit".

Tout disparu en un instant et ils réapparurent dans son dortoir. Une voix s'éleva derrière lui :

"- J'étais sûr que tu ferais ce choix. Fumseck, va prévenir Molly et dit lui que Harry ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. Fumseck disparu. Il se retourna et vit Dumbledore assis sur son lit, visiblement il l'attendait.

- Bonjour, dit Harry d'une voix rayonnante.

- Bonjour. Je suis heureux de constater au ton de ta voix que tu n'es plus fâché contre moi. Ca tombe bien, j'ai pensé qu'il serait utile que nous travaillions tous les deux maintenant que tu es ici. Que dirais tu de le faire tous les matins, disons que deux heures devrait suffir.

- Pourquoi pas tout le matin, répondit Harry enthousiasmé.

- Parce que j'ai trop d'obligations avec l'ordre du phénix, mais ...

- Quels sont les nouveaux plans de Voldemort ? l'interrompit Harry

- Justement, j'y travail. Harry le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Mais je te promet que dorénavant je te préviendrais de toutes informations importantes qui te concerne, reprit-il, mais pour l'instant j'ai bien peur que Voldemort est changé d'objectif premier. Il a repris ses anciennes recherches. Elles ont pour objectif de vaincre la mort.

- Et cela ne me concerne pas ? la voix légèrement moins chaleureuse. Il se concentrait à contrôlé ses pulsions.

- Du moins pas pour l'instant. Mon premier objectif à moi, dans l'immédiat, est que tu puisses apprendre des actes magiques qui dépasse de loin les ASPIC et te permettent de pouvoir te défendre, sans le facteur chance. Pour cela je te demande d'aménager une salle que j'ai réservé pour toi. »

C'est seulement à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte que quelque chose dans le regard de Dumbledore avait changé. Il voyait que son regard perçant qui habituellement lui donnait l'impression d'être scanner lui procurait une autre sensation.

« Je tiens aussi à te féliciter pour le contrôle que tu arrive à exercé sur toi-même. Et pour ta magnifique progression en occlumentie, reprit-il.

- Comment savez vous que j'ai progressé ?

- Je ne vois plus aucunes images sortir de ton esprit, tout simplement.

- Dites plutôt merci à Sirius, au moins il n'est pas mort pour rien. Il ressentit un pincement au coeur. J'ai du apprendre à contrôler mes envies pour éviter de partir à la recherche de Bellatrix.

Ils restèrent silencieux, puis, Dumbledore se leva.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher d'arrangement la salle, le programme risque d'être chargé après.

- Je croyais que vous ne pouviez rester que deux heures par jours ?

- Ah, j'ai oublié de te précisé que Minerva, a insisté pour que tu passe tous tes après midi avec elle, elle n'a pas voulu me donner d'autres explications que : c'est à cause d'Ombrage. Et Lupin veux te voir le reste de la matinée, la dernière fois il a ajouté qu'il aurait adoré connaître quel animal avait toutes tes qualités. Nous verrons le 1er septembre quand est-ce que nous pourrons nous voir, parce qu'avec l'AD et le ...

- Vous voulez que je continue l'AD? Mais on aura un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal non ? Il n'y en aura pas besoin n'est ce pas?

- Oui, vous aurez des professeurs corrects, Lupin va reprendre les cours et Maugrey assurera ses absences, mais rien de mieux que la pratique supplémentaire pour consolider les cours, maintenant je ne t'y force pas ...

- Vous voulez que je fasse un cours supplémentaire?

- C'est toi qui voie. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, parce qu'avec l'AD, si tu veux bien sûr, et tes responsabilités de capitaine tu n'aura plus beaucoup de temps."

Harry n'avait écouté qu'à moitié, il était déjà en train de se voir dans une pièce enseignant les sortilèges qu'il avait appris cet été, puis; lentement les paroles de Dumbledore arrivaient à son cerveau. Le temps que Harry se rende compte de ce qu'il avait dit, Dumbledore passait la porte en lui conseillant de se dépêcher de préparé la salle ou peut-être d'attendre le professeur Mc Gonnagall.

Il était déjà l'heure du déjeuné, et, toujours dans ces pensées il laissa ses jambes le porté vers la Grande Salle sans y prêté attention. Lorsqu'il arriva, il s'aperçut que les quartes tables n'étaient pas là, seul la table des professeurs tronait. Il s'immobilisa et se demanda s'il convenait d'aller s'asseoir parmi eux, bien qu'il trouvait cette idée un peu déplacée. D'un autre coté il n'allait pas mangé parterre. Il resta là, attendant que quelqu'un s'aperçoivent de sa présence, mais personne ne leva la tête. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles il scrutait les présents. Il remarqua que Mme Maxime occupait l'habituel place de Rogue. Elle avait les yeux s'en cesse dirigé vers Hagrid qui lui répondait en souriant. Il remarqua plusieurs personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait, par exemple, un homme au bouc décoiffé, penché délicatement tel un amant sur le professeur Chourave. D'autres minutes s'écoulèrent. Finalement, lassé, il prit la route de la salle que lui avait indiqué Dumbledore.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il ressenti la percution caractéristique de Dobby qui se jetait sur lui pour le serrer à la taille.

« - Oh monsieur, Dobby attendait impatiemment votre retour. Dobby voulait vous félicitez, il a entendu parler de vos actes de la fin d'année dernière. Dobby a demandé au professeur Dumbledore d'aller vous voir, mais il a refusé. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a consolé en me disant que vous seriez bientôt de retour.

- Merci Dobby. Dis moi, pourrais-tu me trouver quelque chose à manger.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'occuper exclusivement de vous jusqu'au retour des autres élèves et Dobby a déjà préparé votre repas. »

En effet, derrière lui, Harry vît une table recouvert de ses mets préférés. La pièce ne contenait rien d'autre, elle était totalement vierge. Dobby reprit :

« - Le professeur ne voulait pas que je décore la pièce, il voulait que vous le faisiez vous même, il a autorisé Dobby à ne faire apparaître qu'une table pour poser le repas.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

- Dobby ne sais pas monsieur, mais il croit que le professeur veux que vous le fassiez vous-même.

- Mais je ne sais pas ! L'année dernière McGonnagall nous appris mais que pour de petites choses mais même une chaise je ne saurais pas faire.

- Dobby sais que vous pouvez le faire, il vous a vu faire de grandes choses, si Dobby peux le faire alors vous pouvez le faire.

- Mais ...

- Vous n'avez pas essayer, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, monsieur. Allez-y, essayez.

- Dobby, je ne peux pas, je suis incapable de faire apparaître une chaise, comme ça. Même Hermione qui est la plus doué en métamorphose n'a pas encore réussi.

- Dobby sais que vous pouvez, mais tanpis, vous serez obligé de manger par terre.

- Bon d'accord je vais essayer mais je te paris une paire de chaussettes que je n'y arriverais pas.

Harry avait pensé aux deux paires qu'il lui restait de son oncle et dont il cherchait à se débarrasser. Il pensa qu'il fallait plus jouer le jeu, faire au moins semblant de jeter le sort d'apparition. Il reprit :

- Tu m'as dit que tu savais le faire ? Explique moi comment je peux y arriver.

- Pour débuter, il vous faut penser fortement à l'idée de l'objet que vous voulez faire apparaître, monsieur, plus vous métrisez et plus vous pouvez penser à des spécificités de l'objet. Dans un premier temps, penser simplement à vous asseoir puis si vous y arrivez, et Dobby sais que vous y arriverez, penser à la couleur ou au matériau. Allez y, essayez.

- Penser à m'asseoir, répéta Harry comme s'il apprenait.

- Si vous ne pensé pas y parvenir ainsi, dites-vous que vous métamorphosez simplement un grain de poussière. »

Harry le regarda intrigué. Il pensa que si c'était simplement métamorphosé une poussière se serait plus simple. Il leva sa baguette, et tout en pensant à s'asseoir et à la poussière, l'agita en prononçant la formule qu'il avait apprise l'année dernière. Un jet sorti et vint frapper le sol. Comme surgissant de nul part, un tabouret à trois pieds apparu.

« - Bravo monsieur, hurla Dobby qui sautillait sur place

- Dobby, je te dois un fière chandelle, pour ton aide je te donnerais deux paires de chaussettes.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas obligé, monsieur. »

Harry agita sa baguette une nouvelle fois en pensant à la forme d'une chaise et fit apparaître une chaise identique à celles des salles de classes.

« - Aller, vient manger avec moi Dobby.

Dobby se recroquevillait et s'éloignait de Harry. On pouvait voir des larmes se former sur ses yeux.

- Oh non, monsieur. Dobby ne peux pas, monsieur. Monsieur est trop bon, mais les elfes de maison ne peuvent pas manger à la table de leurs maîtres, monsieur.

- Aller, Dobby vient.

- Non, monsieur, Dobby ne s'assoira pas à votre table. »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix si ferme que Harry ne préféra pas insister.

Harry mangea aussi bien que s'il était à un banquet. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le professeur Mc Gonnagall fit irruption dans la pièce, elle tourna son regard sévère vers Dobby

« - Je croyais que le professeur Dumbledore vous avait interdit de faire apparaître autre chose qu'une table.

- Dobby n'a rien fait apparaître que le professeur lui est interdit, madame.

- Vous voulez dire qu... C'est vous qui l'avez fait ! Poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Harry. Dumbledore m'avait dit que vous auriez progressé au cours de l'été mais à ce point.

- Oh, je n'aurais pas réussi si Dobby ne m'avait pas aidé.

- Dobby, reprit McGonnagall, maintenant veuillez nous laisser.

Dobby s'inclina et sorti.

- Avant que nous entamions ces cours j'aurais différentes choses à vous dire. Premièrement, tous vos amis ayant participé aux exploits du ministère auront besoin eux aussi de se protéger, ils suivront donc, avec vous, les cours de Lupin. Deuxièmement, je préférerais que lorsque vous retrouverez les autres élèves, ils ne soient pas au courant de ces cours. D'accord, Potter.

- Oui, professeur.

En allant se coucher, Harry se sentait épuisé, il avait entre autre réussi à force de concentration, à faire apparaître une armoire. Comme lui avait fait remarquer le professeur, il s'agissait toujours de choses inanimées mais c'était déjà pas mal. Après ses habituels entraînements d'occlumentie, il s'endormi d'un sommeil sans rêve.


	2. Chp 2 : Jeux d'esprit

**Chp II**

**Jeux d'esprit**

Le lendemain, Harry attendait dans sa salle. Dumbledore entra. Il avait l'air inquiet, pas une inquiétude qu'il avait déjà lu sur son visage l'année précédente, elle était différente, elle ressemblait plus à une difficulté d'expression, ou plutôt une peur ! Comment Harry avait il analysé ces sentiments aussi vite, il ne le savait pas lui-même. A présent, il voyait une image, celle d'un petit garçon. Harry avait l'impression que c'était une pensé de Dumbledore, et non la sienne.

« - Je voie que tu commence à découvrir la légimencie. Elle se développe d'elle-même quand tu commence à maîtriser l'occlumentie. Mais prend garde, quand tu utilise l'un, l'autre est souvent affaibli.

- Comment savez-vous que ... Parce que mon esprit n'était plus fermé et que vous avez vu vos pensées.

- Bravo, bien résonner !

- Pourquoi ce Mark Evans vous fait peur ?

- Tu connais donc son nom.

- Je connais son nom parce qu'il n'habite pas très loin de chez les Dursley et que Dudley se fait un plaisir de lui taper dessus.

- Tout comme avec toi.

- Mais qu'a-t-il avoir av... Pour la deuxième fois Harry n'avait pas besoin de finir sa question, il avait déjà des éléments de réponse. Aurait-il un lien avec ma mère ?

- En fait, ce n'est pas lui qui me fait peur mais le fait de te révéler qui est cette personne. Mais avant d'en dire plus, il me faut attendre l'arrivée du professeur Rogue.

- Que ..

- Je ne répondrais à aucunes questions tant que Severus ne nous aura pas rejoint et je te rassure mon esprit restera fermé. »

Harry n'osa pas dire autre chose. Il ne fallu pas plus de deux minutes à attendre avant que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

« - Entrez, bonjour Severus.

- Qu'y avait-il de si urgent Dumbledore ?

- Assayez-vous. D'un pas sûr mais le visage toujours interrogateur, il vînt s'asseoir. Je vais vous demandez, à tous les deux, de vous contrôler, quoi qu'il soit dit et surtout de me répondre sincèrement. »

Le regard de Harry croisa celui de Rogue, pour la première fois celui ci le regardait d'un air inquiet comme s'il avait peur de ce que Dumbledore allait lui demander de révéler à Harry.

« - Hier, lors de la recherche des sorciers de première année, j'ai été surpris de découvrir un jeune homme, habitant non loin de la famille de Harry. Pourquoi en étais-je surpris? Les objets nécessaires à cette recherche ont été créé par les fondateurs de cette école. A l'époque, Salazar Serpentard avait insister pour qu'ils fournissent aussi le nom et le qualificatif magique de chacun des parents. Si ces objets m'avait dit qu'il était fils de moldus, rien n'aurait été plus normal sachant qu'il n'y aucun sorcier dans les environ mais il en est autrement. Il vit chez des parents éloignés, il me semble qu'il s'agit de la fille de la cousine de sa mère.

- Qu'ai-je avoir là dedans Mr le directeur ? Coupa Rogue. Vous savez que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

- Severus, reprit-il en se tournant vers lui, savez-vous que vous avez un fils ? »

Rogue parut choqué. Il se reprit vite.

« - Mr le directeur, cette idée est totalement absurde. Si ce jeune homme doit entrer en première année, il a onze ans. Or, vous savez qu'il y a maintenant seize ans que ... il s'interrompit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me parler de ma vie privé devant lui, reprit-il en haussant la voix et regardant Harry.

- Harry, Dumbledore se tournai maintenant dans sa direction, tu dois maintenant te douter de se que je vais te demander, savais-tu que tu avais un ...

- Demi-frère, finit-il. »

C'était comme s'il s'était choqué lui même. Il venait de se jeter un sortilège Doloris. Il souffrait mais en silence, son visage toujours impassible du moins il s'y efforçait. Son père, être trop fier et arrogant étant jeune avait déjà eu du mal à passer, mais sa mère cachottière et trompeuse. Puis comme si on l'avait réveillé il reprit :

« - C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas avoir de demi-frère plus jeune que moi. Qu'alliez vous dire, professeur.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire.

- Professeur, reprenez-vous, ma mère est morte il y a seize ans et Mark Evans n'en a que onze.

- Tous comme vous deux, ces deux affirmations m'ont parut impossible. Deux ans avant sa mort, Lily m'a remis un livre qu'elle avait écrit. Il est intitulé Accouchement caché. Ce jour là, elle m'a dit que je devrais l'ouvrir uniquement lorsque ce titre voudrait dire quelque chose pour moi. Hier, j'ai donc passer une partie de ma journée à lire ce livre. Elle travaillait sur la recherche de nouveaux enchantements, et contrairement à ce qu'elle m'avait dit à l'époque, elle en a trouver plus d'un. Ce livre explique comment réussir à cacher une grossesse depuis le ventre gros aux techniques moldus pour accoucher seul. A la fin du livre, il y a une lettre pour chacun d'entre nous. Tenez voilà les votres, tiens Harry je te donne aussi celle destiné à ton père. Pour ma part, elle me révèle comment elle a tenue Mark en hibernation, et la confié à sa cousine. Elle révèle aussi qu'après sa mort, le sort d'hibernation serait rompu et que Mark serait libéré de l'emprise de la glace environ cinq ans plus tard. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me faisiez part de vos lettres mais plus à ce que vous vous entendiez mieux l'un et l'autre, vous souffrez tous les deux et vous êtes plus proche que vous ne l'auriez imaginé. Faites très attention à comment vous lui direz les choses : Harry, je t'interdis de lui parler de son père avec amertume et dégout, Severus, je vous interdis d'interdire à Harry de lui révéler ce que bon lui semblera, il est le mieux placé pour savoir ce que ce garçon a besoin de connaître. Avant de vous laissez entre vous, j'ai encore une chose à te dire Harry. Comme je te l'ai précisé hier, j'essais de te cacher le moins de choses possibles mais l'année dernière cela n'avait aucun sens. Aujourd'hui, je me dois te donner la fin de la prophétie. »

Jusque là, Harry entendait sans réellement percuté sur les mots rentrant dans son esprit. Tout en essayant de canaliser les sentiments le submergeant tel la trahison, le dégout envers sa mère ou l'animosité envers Dumbledore, une autre partie de son cerveau isolé à l'abri de ceux-ci prit le dessus, puis le plus calmement du monde il dit :« - Il y avait donc une suite. »

La scène était plutôt étonnante. Les trois personnages s'affichaient sous des jours inconnus. Dumbledore laissait son visage exprimer un sentiment rare chez lui c'est à dire l'étonnement. Rogue pour sa part, avait commencé à lire sa lettre, il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir écoute un mot de ce qui avait été dit et l'on pouvait voir se former des larmes dans ses yeux bien qu'aucunes ne veulent en sortir. Quand a Harry, il paraissait impassible et calme peut-être même invulnérable. Certain aurait penser qu'il était devenu un être sans coeur mais au fond de lui il faisait des efforts considérable pour maintenir une partie de son esprit clair et un visage impassible.

Ce fut, à ce moment, qu'il perçu des images, un énorme flot d'image. On aurait dit qu'un esprit complet venait d'entrer en lui. Quelqu'un avait laisser tombé les barrières de son esprit mais mieux encore, il les avait catapulté droit dans le sien. Puis comme une obsession, une pensé revenait. Il s'agissait de Rogue, il lui parlait.

« - Je viens de laisser ouvert mon esprit sur la relation entre ta mère et moi, tu viens d'avoir accès à tous ce qui c'est passé entre nous. Comme je l'avais prévu l'année dernière, tu es devenu très fort sur le point de vue de l'occlumentie et la légimencie c'est développé. Une des raisons de l'arrêt de ces cours. Tu devenais très fort même si tu ne t'en rendait pas compte, si nous avions continué tu m'aurais dépassé et je ne pouvais pas te laisser accédé à certaines informations. Tu l'avais déjà réussi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser recommencé. Pour la pensine, j'avais donner une excuse bidon à Dumbledore, je savais que tu étais trop curieux et que tu finirais par y plongé la tête.

Pour cacher mes réelles intentions, il ne faudra pas que nos comportements changent pour les personnes qui nous entourent. Seul nos échanges de pensées pourront être autrement. Pour me donner une information particulière, canalise le sentiment qui s'y rattache vers ma personne au lieu de le canaliser vers toi-même. Ton esprit fera alors tombé la barrière sur cette pensé, mais que pour moi. Si tu extériorise un sentiment, alors tous le monde pourra prendre la pensée rattachée. Pour créer une pensée comme celle que tu vois, imagine là. Pour qu'elle apparaisse comme une obsession créer le sentiment associé. Voilà quelques conseils pour la légimencie et l'occlumentie avancé. Pour les maîtres, il est possible de se pénétrer soit même pour vérifier si tout est correctement caché. Quand tu aura réussi cela, fait moi signe il y a d'autres techniques. Maintenant que ton esprit sait voir, prend garde à ne pas regarder chez trop de personnes à la fois sinon tu seras sujet à des évanouissements. Pour te concentrer sur une unique personne, regarde là, c'est ce qui marche le mieux au départ.

Maintenant, parlons de mon fils. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi elle a caché Mark. Je sais que tu ne veux pas écouter mais ce qu'il y a de bien avec les obsessions c'est que tu y es obligé. Avoir un fils apporte énormément de sentiments très fort donc trop dur à cacher comme tu a pu tant apercevoir tout a l'heure. Elle a fait ça pour éviter que Voldemort ne le voit en moi. S'il le voyait je n'aurais pas tenu bien longtemps c'est pourquoi, il ne doit pas savoir que je suis son père du moins tant que tu n'aura pas vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres. »

Une fois le récit terminé, l'obsession disparu. Harry pensa alors que les obsession ne durait que jusqu'à ce qu'on les aient écouter et se promis d'y réfléchir. Mais pour l'instant il se devait de répondre à Rogue. Ayant hâte de mettre en pratique ces quelques exemples il s'imagina entrain de hurler Rogue qu'un enfant à besoin de parents. Il canalisa cette colère vers Rogue. Il ne savait pas si ses efforts avaient marché mais un écho résonna dans sa tète : « Plus de personne on besoin de moi dans ma position actuelle. ». Finalement cette personne n'était pas sans coeur. Il préférait souffrir de ne pas pouvoir considéré son fils comme plus qu'un élèves pour protéger d'autres personnes. Harry appéciait sont courage et sa détermination.

Dumbledore se leva. Il n'y avait pas plus d'une seconde qu'il avait finit de parler.

« - Je vais vous laissez discuter.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait besoin que nous nous parlions.

- Severus, voyons ne soyez pas stupide il faut ... »

Harry était stupéfait que Dumbledore ne se soit rendu compte de rien. Lui qui savait tous ce qui ce passait dans son école se faisait duper sous son propre nez.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Dumbledore. Nous avons simplement trouvé d'autres moyens de communication.

-Si Harry a dialogué avec l'usage de l'occlumentie et la légimentie, je peux déjà nous assuré qu'il vient de gagner une arme. Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux que vous Severus, bravo et merci. Dans ce cas Harry, nous te laissons à tes lettres. A demain. »

Harry avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Il cherchait ce qu'il oubliait quand il se souvînt, prends soin de lui, il sera surment à Gryffondor. La surprise se dirigea d'elle même vers Rogue, pourquoi Gryffondor alors que son père était le directeur des Serpentard. Parce que tout comme toi on m'a proposé Gryffondor et j'ai refusé pour aller vers mon choix, Serpentard, uniquement pour faire plaisir à mes parents. Mais lui ne connait pas le monde des sorciers donc il se laissera guidé. Une expression résonnait, lui ne connait pas le monde des sorciers. Il se leva d'un bon et s'adressa à Dumbledore avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte :

« - Professeur, qui va aller le chercher ?

- Normalement, personne sauf s'il doit être extirpé de sa famille d'adoption.

- Pourrais-je le voir avant son arrivée ?

- Je ne peux pas encore te donner de réponse il me faut réfléchir.

- Vous ne deviez pas me donner la suite de la prophétie ?

- Cela attendra demain, Remus ne va plus tarder maintenant et il me semble important pour toi que tu lises ces lettres même si elle doivent te faire mal.

- Rogue poursuivit, fait le lien avec mes souvenirs qui sont maintenant dans ton esprit. »

Tous deux franchirent la porte laissant Harry dans la solitude et la peur. Ces lettres étaient la seule chose lui étant adressé directement, laissé derrière un de ses parents. Pourtant il était anxieux de ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Il s'était efforcé de garder enfoui les souvenirs de Rogue pour essayer de retardé le moment ou il découvrirai qui était réellement sa mère. Mais les souvenirs sont toujours là prêt à bondir. Il fallait donc lire ces lettres avant leurs réapparitions.


	3. Chp 3 : Les Lettres

**Chp III**

**Les Lettres**

dsl mai jé la flaim et pi cé pa tré importan pour listoir on vera plu tar surtout vu le tem ki me fo pour écrire un seul chp


	4. Chp 4 : Le retour du Loup

**Chp IV**

**Le retour du loup**

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. La lecture s'était faite non sans émotion. A chaque détails, écrit par sa mère, un souvenir de Rogue venait le lui illustré. Ainsi il su qu'à la première sortie nocturne de ces parents ou à leur mariage Rogue avait été là tapi dans l'ombre. Il avait vécu les retrouvailles de Rogue et sa mère loin de Poudlard et leurs relâchements face à leurs pulsions. Finalement il n'en voulait pas à sa mère, comme elle lui avait si bien expliqué dans les lettres, elle avait toujours hésité entre ces deux hommes, tous deux ayant leurs charmes et leurs faiblesses. Elle du faire un choix, et vu la position de Rogue à ce moment là, elle avait choisi James.

Ce souvenir avait été particulièrement long comme ci Rogue voulait donner l'explication à Harry de son retour vers Dumbledore. C'était la peur que Voldemort inspirait, qui lui avait fait perdre son aimé c'était donc contre lui qu'il devait se battre. A l'époque pour Rogue,l'aboutissement de cette réflexion avait été longue. Harry avait le sentiment que cette deuxième guerre l'intéresserai encore plus, cette fois il fallait vengé sa mort.

De ces souvenirs et lettres, il avait tiré d'autres enseignements. Cette fois ci du coté de l'analyse des actions. Il avait pu suivre le développement de l'amour suivant un nombre incalculable de dispute ou chamaillerie entre Rogue et sa mère mais aussi suivant la tendresse et la gentillesse avec James. Il y voyait là les deux principales voies qu'emprunte l'amour. Au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion sûr ce qu'il venait de subir, il se rendait compte de l'imbécillité dont il avait fait preuve l'année dernière avec Cho. Mais il avait aussi l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux sur la relation entre Ron et Hermione et la difficulté d'Hermione à avoir à décider entre lui et Krum.

Quelque chose vînt troubler ses pensés. Il réfléchissait avec tant d'intensité qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'origine de cette perturbation. Il fallut que le bruit se répète une deuxième fois pour qu'il s'aperçoive qu'on frappait à la porte. Il vérifia que les larmes n'avaient pas laissé de traces puis murmura un vague « entrez ».

L'apparition de Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville et Ginny suivi de prêt par Lupin avait donné l'impression de le reconnecter à la réalité actuelle. Mais, lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux, essayant de les regarder tous en même temps, un flot d'images incontrôlables trop important pour sa tête voulait s'afficher à ses yeux. Il hurlait, sa tête lui faisait mal. Pas ce mal habituel dut à sa cicatrice mais une douleur venant de l'intérieur, comme si sa tête devenait trop petite pour son cerveau. La douleur s'intensifiait puis sans prévenir, tout s'arrèta.

Il se réveilla dans la même pièce. Rogue était assis face à lui. Avant qu'il ait fini de reprendre conscience Rogue lui aboya :

« - Rien a changé, vous êtes toujours aussi médiocre dans ce que vous faites Potter même quand on vous prévient. »

Aussitôt, un sentiment de rage se dirigea sur Rogue. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre « Les murs ont toujours des oreilles Potter. En plus ce moyen de communication nous fait gagner du temps. La raison de ton évanouissement est du à ta trop rapide progression en légimentie, il te suffit de te servir de l'occlumentie, que tu as négligé, pour sélectionner ce que tu veux voir ou pas. Ferme ton esprit à ta propre légimentie pour lui l'empêché de te submerger.

Vu l'avance que tu viens de prendre, je vais te révélé une autre technique utiliser dans les combats cérébraux. Tu peux te cacher certaines de tes pensées, elles sont ainsi dans ton esprit mais inaccessibles. A quoi cela peut servir ? Tout simplement, si dans un moment de faiblesse tu laissais tombé les barrières de ton esprit alors elles seraient inaccessible à ton agresseur. Autre problème avec cette technique, comment les retrouvées ? Il te faut toujours garder une porte de sortie, c'est à dire laissé les pensées que tu caches même à toi-même, pénétrable par une personne spécifique. Ainsi tu utilises la légimentie sur toi en imitant la personne, il s'agit du dernier niveau de la possibilité du couple légimentie occlumentie. Tu ne vois peut-être pas à quoi cela peut te servir ni comment le faire mais ça viendra. » Une fois sortie du contexte des pensées Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas à haïr Rogue dans les pensées mais seulement dans les paroles. Alors, pour que les personnes au-dela de la porte puissent l'entendre il ouvrit la bouche :

« - Je vous hais

Je sais mais si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvez avec une semaine de retenue dés la rentrée, faites attention à ce que vous ferez. »

Rogue sortit de la pièce laissant Remus entrer.

« - Je voie que vos relations se sont beaucoup amélioré, dit-il avec un léger sourire

Plus que vous ne le pensé. »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi Rogue voulait caché cela à tout le monde mais il devait avoir ces raisons, il préféra donc gardé le secret.

« - Je viens m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du demander à vos amis de venir tous en même temps.

Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que ça produirait cet effet

J'aurais quand même du m'en douter vos parents aussi sont passé par là

Mes parents aussi maîtrisaient la légimencie ?

Comme tous très bon sorciers. Mais ils préféraient ne se servirent que de l'occlumentie, ils avaient pour habitude de dire que c'était un vol d'intimité pour les autres. Ils n'ont tous deux pas réussi à contrôlé le flot d'image pour obtenir ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Alors pourquoi je devrais y arriver ? Ou plutôt pourquoi certaines personnes pensent que je vais y arriver ?

Tu leur demanderas toi même. Penses-tu pouvoir tenir maintenant si tes compagnons rentrent ?

Je ne sais pas, essayons un par un, avec vous pour l'instant sa va !

Avec moi c'est compréhensible je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis un bon occlument mais j'ai quand même des barrières qu'il faut vouloir rompre pour entrer. Hermione voulez-vous entrer, dit-il en élevant la voix. Si Harry se remet à hurler, sortez. »

D'un pas lent, Hermione entra dans la pièce. Des images défilaient. Une la montrant entrain d'expliquer à ses parents qu'elle ne passerait pas l'été avec eux, puis lui succéda des images de Krum avec des arrières pensées de Ron. A cet instant, il comprenait ses parents, c'était réellement un vol d'intimité. Si Hermione refusait de lui dire, il n'avait pas à le lui arraché. Lorsque cette pensé lui traversa l'esprit, tout s'arrêta, il arrivait à stopper les images avant qu'elles n'atteignent son cerveau. Ils les sentaient pousser sur ses tempes. Elles étaient là, prêtent à bondir jusqu'à ses yeux lorsqu'il relâcherait son effort. Il se demandait s'il pouvait libéré une seul de ces pensées en laissant en arrière les autres. Il chercha celle dont la pression lui paraissait la plus forte, et la laissa rentré. Pour lui, cette pression reflétait le fait qu'Hermione pousse cette idée dans sa direction. Il se trompait, il devait plutôt s'agir de ce qui la préoccupait le plus à cet instant ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit il se voyait hurler et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues lorsqu'il s'enfuyait. Hermione était donc si angoissé de lui faire du mal ? Il n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle ne s'inquiète autant pour lui. Il avait l'impression que les sentiments d'Hermione étaient plus intense que les siens. Harry se retourna alors vers Lupin il était joyeux :

« - J'ai réussi dit Harry d'un air ravi.

C'est bien, si vous avez réussi à bloquer l'entrer de toutes ces pensées ...

N...

Vous voulez dire qu'il voyait mes pensées, s'inquiéta Hermione. »

Harry réagit plus vite que Lupin.

« - Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pu voir que quelques images et si j'ai vu des choses dont tu ne m'as pas parlé alors je les oublierais.

Tu ne réussira pas. Au moins, je vais devoir être toujours honnête avec toi, dit-elle légèrement contrariée.

Non, je ne suis pas obligé de les voir c'est moi qui décide si elle entre ou pas. Harry se tourna vers Lupin. Je disais que j'avais fait mieux que les bloquer, j'arrive à sélectionner la pensée la plus présente. Et je peux vous dire qu'Hermione avait peur de me faire mal en entrant dans la salle. »

Lupin avait l'air impressionné et Hermione rougissait.

« - Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à progresser si vite mais félicitations. J'aurais peut-être une hypothèse mais pour cela il faut que je vous fasse le cour approprié. Harry puis-je faire entrer tout le monde afin de commencer. »

Harry acquiesça. Leur première rencontre depuis un mois se fit sans grande cérémonie. Le cour commença rapidement. D'après ce que Harry avait comprit, c'était Dumbledore qui voulait que ce cour soit fait. Il avait pour sujet « l'essence de la magie pour les puissants sorciers », destiné à de futurs puissants sorciers. Neville paru outré mais tout aussi flatté que Ron qu'on puisse les qualifié de futurs puissants sorciers. Seul Hermione avait dénié posé la question.

« - Comment pouvez-vous savoir que nous serons de puissants sorciers ?

Vous avez tous réussi à faire apparaître un patronus corporel au cour de l'année dernière, pour moi c'est largement suffisant, avait-il répondu d'un air de réponse préparée ».

Durant le cours, il avait expliqué qu'il existait quatre essence dans la magie, la plus connue étant la magie noire du fait de son interdiction. Cette magie est basé sur la mort, la magie blanche sur la vie, la magie verte sur le corps et la transparente sur l'esprit. Tous les sorciers utilisent ces magies sans s'en rendre compte, mais le choix des sorts qu'ils utilisent définies leur branche de prédilection. Seuls les sorciers les plus puissants ressentent cette essence en eux mais aussi en d'autres personnes. Le plus puissant de chacune d'elles, donne les principes à suivre, ainsi Voldemort avait donné des principes de destruction, c'était la cause de l'interdiction de la pratique de sa magie. A l'heure actuelle, la magie blanche était gouverné par Dumbledore, la magie transparente par son frère et la magie verte avait perdu son dirigeant sans en retrouver depuis seize années. Les dirigeants étaient les seuls à métriser les auras, et à posséder un animal plus que fidèle. Chacun des sorciers ressentant les essences avait un sort spécifique à lui-même dont la puissance est la même que celle du sorcier. Pourtant une chose permet de ne jamais défavoriser une des magies pour qu'elles restent complémentaires et dans la paix : l'équilibre. Il voulait dire par là que chacun des sorciers maîtrisant un sort d'un niveau dans une des magies maîtrisait les sorts de mêmes niveaux des autres magies. Il s'était alors retourné vers Harry et demandé :

« - Ta progression si fulgurante en légimencie, domaine transparent, doit être dut à une maîtrise d'un sort élevé dans une autre magie. Hier tu as vu le professeur Mc Gonnagal, comment ce cours s'est-il passé ?

Très bien, j'ai même réussi à faire apparaître une armoire après seulement une heure d'effort.

Donc progression tout aussi fulgurante en magie verte. Te souviendrais tu d'un sort très poussé que tu aurais maîtrisé ?

Les seuls nouveaux sorts que j'ai maîtrisé se résume à toute l'encyclopédie que vous m'avez offerte l'année dernière, mais ils étaient assez simple.

Pour toi ! Il fit une pause durant laquelle Harry pu lire sur le visage d'Hermione l'ahurissement. Il doit s'agirent d'un sort que tu as utilisé l'année dernière. »

Il se souvenait parfaitement du sortilège qui avait pu le faire progresser si vite, mais allait-il osé dire à ses amis qu'il avait utilisé un sortilège impardonnable. Lupin avait déjà du comprendre, mais pourquoi voulait-il lui faire dire devant Hermione, Ron et les autres.

Ben, commença t-il maladroitement, lorsque j'ai engagé le combat avec Bellatrix après l'envolée de Sirius, la haine m'a submergé et je lui ai infligé un sortilège Doloris. Ma rage m'a permi de lui faire mal en très peu d'essai.

Il tenta alors un regard vers ses amis mais tous étaient resté impassible. A peine avait-il pensé cela que, comme un réflexe, il avait sélectionné une image dans l'esprit de Ron et s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une incapacité de celui-ci à savoir comment réagir.


	5. Chp 5 : Résumé final

**Chp V**

**La Suite de la Prophécie**

**Je ne pense pas continuer à publier cette fic, vu que la sortie du 6 est proche c'est dommage j'allais enfin avoir du temps ...**

**Donc un petit résumé de ce que je projetais d'écrire dans les 2-3 prochians chps.**

**La suite de la prophécie : « Sa seul chance réside un prince au sang mélé, son frere, car à eux deux ils métriserons toutes les magies. Ils reignerons alros mais jamais l'un sans l'autre. » Suite donner par Dumbledore qui n'avait pu donner de sens à celle ci, et qui avait donc cru bon de ne pas la divulgué. De plus, avoir un même maitre pour 2 magies ne s'était jamais vu, alors 2 en même temps. La prophétie n'aurait jamais été pris au serieux.**

**Le maitre de la magie verte est la mére de HP (c'est à cause de sa que Voldemort esitait à la tuer(Le déséquilibre qu'il allait provoqué lui retomberait dessus un jour ou l'autre, mais il pensait aboutir plus vite que prévu sur sa recherche de l'immortalité))**

**En parlant de recherche de l'immortalité, vous alliez apprendre que le baron sanglant etait sa premiere experience. Le résultat un fantome ... il esperait mieux pour lui. Peeves sa deuxieme, mais la perte de certaines facultés mentales lui déplaisait. Toujours en recherche ..**

**Pour le pere de Harry, il etait en fait l'animal fidèle de sa mere(un peu comme Fumseck).**

**Je prevoyais une petite incursion dans beaucoups d'esprits (H n'aurais jamais pu résister à la tentation) dont notament Luna (toujours vide l'impression quel dit toujours ce qui lui passe dans la tete pour ne pas à avoir à le stocker)**

**Une belle rencontre entre Harry et son frere, il le prendrait sous son aile, etre un Dumbledore (un père) pour lui mais aussi un Rogue (lui montrer la voie) et un Sirius(un ami et protecteur) tout ça pour les souder pour le combat final.**


End file.
